Maybe All Isn't Lost
by Faithfully Beautiful
Summary: When Tohru's memory is erased and she is still attending the same school as Kyo, Yuki, Haru and Momiji what will happen? And how will Kyo and Yuki cope without their little Tohru to heal them?
1. A confused Kyo

Maybe All Isn't Lost 

_Disclaimer: I do not own fruits basket._

_Hey people, this is my first fanfiction ever! And my first time in using the Japanese name thing and that, so please forgive me for any mistakes. Here's the story! Hope you enjoy!_

Chapter 1 – A confused Kyo 

_What do you do when the only person who can make you stop crying, is the one who made you cry?_

_What can you do when your world feels like it's crashing down around you?_

_What do you do when it hurts to breathe without them by your side?_

_Stuck in a catch-22, which way do I go, where can I turn to run?_

_All you can do is run…_

"Kyo-kun! Get out of bed, you'll be late!" Shigure calls, and wakes me out of my dream.

"Argh, fine." I sigh as I get out of bed and find my uniform. If only I didn't have to go to school.

That same dream I've had since she left, since _he_ pushed her out. That damn Akito ruining my life, just because I'm the cat. Am I really supposed to live my life without love? If only I could beat that damn Yuki, then things would be different, and then maybe I could get her back. But I've grown weaker without her here. And facing her every day at school just gets harder as the days go by. Thinking of school, it's almost graduation and I still haven't beaten that damn rat. I have to beat him before graduation; otherwise it's the end for me for sure.

I head downstairs and go straight to the fridge to grab the milk. No milk. Dammit! I storm out the house and walk down the path on my path to school.

"Kyo-kun! Why are you going so early?" Shigure shouts down the path after me.

"Just leave me alone!" Isn't he upset about Tohru leaving, he always referred to her as 'my flower' so why isn't he as torn up as I am? _Why is he okay with this?_ Did he know what Akito was planning all along? He's so sly I can never tell what he's up to.

I lightly jog, and then go into a run. I'm running to get to school and I'm not even late. I'm running but I can't stop. My mind is racing, and all I want to do is see if she's okay. But I can't let her remember, I can't do that to her; I can't hurt her…again. She was the only one to accept me, but if Akito were to find out, she'd be in more trouble than the last time. I can just remember her face, her sweet smile dropped, and I was standing there in the corner watching as Akito tortured her. I was there, in the corner, cowering at Akito's power, in shock. And everything was black, and silent, apart from her voice; her voice echoed in my ear, her last cry to me for help. The last breath she took before Akito called in Hatori to do the mind wipe. And now she doesn't remember anything about the Sohma secret, or the love we shared. And she'll never know again. Hatori buried the memories so deep that she could never remember, just as Akito asked. I have to beat Akito; I have to win a fight against that damn rat, then fight Akito and win and break the curse in the process.

"Kyo-kun?" Tohru calls from the front gate, wondering why I'm so early I guess.

"Hi." I'm finally able to stop running, but the speed I was running at is nothing compared to how fast my heart is beating now.

"How come you're so early? There's still half an hour before school starts."

"I umm, there was no milk at home…and so I came into school to get some breakfast." Hopefully she'll fall for that cover. Why was I there so early? Why couldn't I stop running?

"Oh okay, well I haven't eaten anything yet either, I'll come with you." She replies with a smile, that sweet smile. At least she fell for my cover, but now what do I do? I'm not even hungry anymore.

We walk into the school and head to the canteen. There is cereal and toast etc there so I grab a small bowl of cereal (mainly milk) and Tohru gets some toast. We go to sit down at one of the tables and there's an awkward silence between us (well what feels like an awkward silence to me, but Tohru is probably oblivious to it).

"I can't do this." I mumble, thinking aloud, not meaning to, but Tohru hears me.

"Eh? What can't you do Kyo-kun?"

"Huh? Oh nothing, nothing it doesn't matter."

"Oh, okay. Umm, at lunchtime I won't be eating with you and the others, I have a hospital appointment."

"Hospital appointment? What for?"

"The bruises on my stomach, the last time I went they said that whatever caused the bruising caused internal bleeding, so they have to do something to it, but I forgot what they said."

"Idiot."

"I know." She laughs at herself, and I can see her slightly blushing.

"Don't worry, it's cute." Oh man what am I doing? She's going to remember!

"Heh. I should go to class in a minute; I have to hand in my assignment before lunch. Are you okay here by yourself?"

"Of course. Go on and I'll meet you later."

"Okay!" She stands from her seat and walks around the table to my side, gives me a peck on the cheek and walks off to class, putting her tray on the side on her way out.

_What just happened there?_ Has she not forgotten? What do I do now?

_Well people that was the first chapter of my first fanfiction. How did I do? Please review! _

_Faithfully beautiful –x-_


	2. Kyo's Dreaming

_Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket._

_Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! (And I've enabled anonymous people to add reviews too, I thought I'd done that before but I must have pressed back on my browser :P) And you'll find out why I put Tohru a little outta character at the end of chapter one later on. Hope you enjoy!_

Chapter 2 – Kyo's dreaming

_What do you do when the only person who can make you stop crying, is the one who made you cry?_

_What can you do when your world feels like it's crashing down around you?_

_What do you do when it hurts to breathe without them by your side?_

_Stuck in a catch-22, which way do I go, where can I turn to run?_

_All you can do is run…_

"Ah, Kyo-san, seeing as you looked so interested in what I was saying, you can answer my question." Mayu-san wakes me from my dream.

"Huh?"

"Answer my question."

"What was the question?"

"Ah Kyo-san, so absent-minded, the question was so simple too. I thought surely a simpleton like you could at least know the date of parents evening."

"Parent's evening…?" I wasn't really paying attention, but parent's evening is never a good sign. Last year I skipped out on it, and this year is graduation. Oh man today sucks!

"Next time pay attention in my class, and maybe you'll actually know the answers. She turns and walks away from my desk and back to the front of the class. "Moving on, now everyone is listening…" Her voice drowns out in the background of my thoughts. I look around to Tohru's desk to find her sitting scribbling down something on a sheet of paper.

"Tohru, you're still here? I thought you had to go to hospital?" I ask puzzled but she sends a more puzzled look back so I drop it for now, I'll ask her at lunch.

It takes like what seems like forever for the lunch bell to ring. These last few weeks have been hectic. I've hardly had the chance to study and finals are in a few weeks. So much stress!

The bell finally sounds and I walk out of class, following behind Tohru, Hanajima and Arisa. My mind still absent from my body, focusing on that dream, and what happened this morning. I don't have an interpretation of the dream yet, _that_ I still need to figure out. But earlier in the canteen, I must have been dreaming, yeah that's it; I was dreaming that she kissed me on the cheek. It's not like her to do something like that; it's the last thing she would do. I guess it's just a part of me wanting something that is out of my grasp.

We head to our normal meeting place; Haru and Momiji are already there. I sit down on the grass next to Haru and everyone else sits around in a circle and begins to eat.

"So Tohru, how come you didn't leave half way through last lesson like you said?" I ask, sounding pretty causal.

"I never said I had to leave school did I?"

"Yeah when I came to school early today you said you hand to hand in some work before you leave to go to the hospital or something."

"Hospital...oh no! I completely forgot! I've missed the appointment now!" Tohru gets all fussed about it but Hana and Arisa are already at her side calming her down.

"It's okay, you can rebook it. Stop worrying." They say in unison. Everyone settles down (Momiji was making a fuss too) and goes back to their food. I should really try to figure out what happened this morning, it must have just been that second I imagined her kissing me, it was just a dream…just a dream…just a… (blackout)

_Well that was my second chapter, I know kinda short and I'm trying to capture the characters as much as possible but this fiction might fail I fear :( but I'll try my best:D hehe. Oh and the next chapter will explain what happened with the blackout thing at the end of this chapter. Please review!_

_Faithfully Beautiful –x-_


End file.
